


Just another night at Baker street

by the_four_marauders



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sherlock Loves John, Smut, Snogging, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_four_marauders/pseuds/the_four_marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go out for a meal at Angelos, sexy times happen when they get home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another night at Baker street

Sherlock was laying on the sofa in his thinking position when John came home from work. "Hello love, how was your day" John asked as he walked over and placed a kiss on Sherlocks forehead. Sherlock just gave a dismissive wave of his hand and simply 'hmmed' in reply. With that John straightened up and made his way to the kitchen to make tea. When the kettle had boiled John poured the water into two mugs and made his way back to the living room, placing one mug on the coffee table by Sherlock and taking the other to his armchair where he took a sip while picking up the newspaper to read.

Not ten minutes later did Sherlock sit up and take a sip from his mug, "ah decided to join me then' John asked sarcastically, while placing his newspaper on the sidetable, to which Sherlock answered by glaring at John. "So I was thinking..." John started but was interrupted by Sherlock.

"No no don't your mind is far to simple for that" Sherlock said earning him sigh of exasperation from John.

"I was thinking" he paused to glare at Sherlock "we could go to Angelos for dinner, if your up for it" John finished

"I suppose that would be tolerable" Sherlock replied the tone of his voice giving away that he was actually quite happy John suggested it.

"Good, I'll just get changed and then we can go" John answered, getting up from his chair and making his way to their bedroom to get out of his work clothes and into something more suitable. When he returned to the living room Sherlock had finished his tea and was putting on his shoes. John having kept his shoes on when he got home, having simply put them back on in the bedroom after he had changed, put on his coat and handed Sherlock his belstaff.

They then made their way down the stairs and out the door, John shouting a "we're going out" to let Mrs Hudson know, before closing the door behind him. Sherlock was on the pavement outside, a cab waiting next to him. As John came over Sherlock opened the door to let John slide in before him, Sherlock shut the door and told the cabbie the address sliding closer to John and lacing there fingers together.

When they reached Angelos John paid the cabbie and then followed Sherlock into the restaurant, where they were greeted by Angelo pulling both men into the a hug and saying "your table is free, and I'll just go get a candle to make it more romantic" before he rushed off into the kitchen, both Sherlock and John took there seats, the same ones from the day they moved in together. Angelo then arrived back with a candle for the table and two menus for John and Sherlock. Sherlock didn't bother looking at his he just placed it on the table before him, John however opened his to look through, both of them knowing that he would order the same as always.

Approximately two minutes later John had indeed decide to go with his usual, carbonara, and sherlock insisted on having nothing, however when the waiter came over john ordered his meal and a portion of chips, knowing that if they were there sherlock would eat them. John and Sherlock then proceeded to talk about their day while waiting for the food to arrive.

When the food came their conversation came to an end, John having started eating his food and Sherlock nibbling on a chip. Part way through their meal Sherlock took off one of his shoes and started sliding his sock clad foot up Johns leg slowly getting closer to his thigh, John paused briefly before carrying on eating acting as if nothing was happening. Sherlocks eventually reached Johns half hard erection and he started palming it with his foot, at which point John choked on his food which caused the couple nearest them to turn around. He smiled in apology waiting for them to turn back around before he turned to glare at Sherlock who smirked in return and started eating another chip continuing his ministrations under the table.

By the end of their meal John was fully hard and Sherlock was looking pleased with himself, John called the waiter over to ask for the check, having to clear his throat first. The waiter then told them that there meal was free of charge and walked away. Sherlock and John both stood up then and put on their coats.

Once outside Sherlock pulled John into a side alley and pushed him against the wall before proceeding to thoroughly snog him, they both battled for dominance before Sherlock one and pushed his tongue into Johns mouth doing what he new John loved most. After a few minutes he left Johns mouth and left a trail of kisses from his lips down to the top of his shirt before pushing a knee between John's legs and feeling his hard on against his high.

They carried on for a few more minutes until they were both out of breath and looking ruffled, Sherlock pulled away his lips swollen slightly from kissing and his hair a mess from John running his hands through it. John was no better he had a couple of forming lovebites on his neck, and his lips were also swollen as well as his shirt creased from where sherlock had been clutching it. 

After flattening there hair and clothes they made there way out of the alley and summoned a cab, once in the cab John placed his hand on Sherlocks thigh, just brushing his erection with his thumb which he then proceed to move back and forth slightly, the stimulation was teasing and Sherlock found it hard not to moan at the touch.

After what fely like an infinity to Sherlock but was probably only a few minutes the cab pulled up outside baker street, Sherlock rushed out and waited at the door to baker street as John had the key. John then took his time to pay the cabbie and make his way slowly out the car and towards Sherlock, when he reached him he slowly got his keys out his pocket and opened the door.

Once inside Sherlock pushed John against the wall and carried on where they left off in the alley, he started to unbutton Johns shirt revealing his toned chest but on the forth button a noise from Mrs Hudsons flat caused them to stop what they were doing to avoid an awkward situation, they then stumbled their way upstairs and towards their bedroom. 

When in the hallway between the kitchen and the bedroom John pushed Sherlock against the wall and started to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock pulled away from the wall, while continuing to kiss John, and proceeded to walk backwards to their bedroom they reached the door and Sherlock fumbled for the door handle. Finally managing to open the door they both tumbled through and nearly fell over, however they managed to right themselves and get to the bed where John pushed Sherlock down and straddled his thighs.

"Too many clothes" he mumbled against Sherlocks lips, Sherlock hummed in agreement and started undoing Johns shirt again. Once completely unbuttoned john shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and thew it to the floor, not once breaking there kiss. He then proceeded to unbutton Sherlocks shirt, who also threw his shirt to the floor when john was done. Johns hands then made his way to the front of his trousers where he popped open the button and undid Sherlocks flies. Sherlock then lifted his hips so John could slide the trousers down and off his legs. John then broke the kiss and stood to remove his own trousers and pants while panting heavily. Sherlock also used this time to remove his own pants and catch his breath.

Once John had removed his clothes he knelt back over Sherlock and forced him to lay down. Once Sherlock was flat on the bed John kissed his way down Sherlocks body leaving lovebites on his collarbone as he went, he reached the trail of hair that lead down from Sherlocks naval and went lower slowly reaching Sherlocks cock. He kissed his way from the base up the shaft until he reached the tip, he stuck his tongue into the slit, making Sherlock moan, he then swallowed as much of Sherlock as he could and bobbed his head a few times before popping off. He then went lower and sucked each of Sherlocks balls into his mouth before going lower still.

He reached Sherlocks puckered entrance and placed a kiss to it before flattening his tongue and slowly licking his way around the hole, when Sherlock relaxed he made his tongue into a point and slowly breached Sherlocks entrance making the man cry out. He plunged his tongue in and out of Sherlocks hole for a few minutes until he could feel it loosening. He slowly pulled away and made his way back up Sherlocks body placing a chaste kiss against the mans lips before reaching over to the night stand and removing a half empty bottle of lube. He looked up to Sherlock just to check that he was okay with bottoming today as the man preferred to top, when he nodded John slowly lubed up three fingers and moved his hand down to Sherlocks entrance. He slowly pushed in with one finger knowing that even though one finger didn't hurt the sensation was a little uncomfortable at first.

He thrust in and out with the one finger for a few minutes until Sherlock started pushing down trying to get more of the finger in him, at this point John removed his finger and relubed that finger and one other, he started to push back into Sherlock with both fingers, meeting a little resistance as this was more of a stretch. He slowly started thrusting with both fingers, trying to stretch Sherlock without hurting him. When Sherlock loosened up a little John started to scissor his fingers. When both fingers could easily move in and out of Sherlocks hole he added a third. When all three were fully in Sherlocks hole he bent them to try to brush against Sherlocks prostate so that Sherlock would feel pleasure instead of pain from the stretch, when he found the small bundle of nerves Sherlock let out a wimper of pleasure.

After a few more minutes of John stretching Sherlock he removed his hand and wiped it on the sheets. He then coated his cock in lube and pulled Sherlocks legs over his shoulders. He held onto Sherlocks hip with one hand while lining himself up with the other. When the head was placed against Sherlocks loosened hole he slowly pushed in, when the head was inside he stopped allowing Sherlock to get used to the stretch. Under him Sherlock was panting heavily with a slightly pained look on his face. After a couple of minutes he started to push back against John urging him to move, John slowly complied. He thrust shallowly at first slowly getting further into his lovers body when he bottomed out he pulled out slowly but snapped his hips forward fast making him and Sherlock groan at the same time.

He started thrusting harder and faster until he was pounding into Sherlock at a punishing pace his cock pulling out until just the head was left and then snapping forward so fast that he could feel his balls slapping against Sherlocks arse. He room was filled with the moans and groans of both men, one of their names decipherable every so often but both were to far gone to form and thoughts. After minutes of thrusting Johns thrusts started to lose rhythm a sign that he was close, he reached between there bodies and grasped Sherlocks cock moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Less then a minute later Sherlock was screaming Johns name and painting both their stomachs in come. As Sherlock came his arse pulsed around John and pushed him over the edge, coming deep inside Sherlock with a groan of pleasure.

When he finished he pulled out and rolled over to lie beside Sherlock, they both lay there panting for a few moments before John reached over and picked a random shirt from the floor and cleaned both himself and Sherlock before laying back down and sighing happily. Upon hearing this Sherlock rolled over and rested his head against Johns shoulder and slung an arm across his hip. John placed an arm around Sherlocks shoulders and pulled him close placing a kiss to his head before reaching down to pull the duvet over them.

"Night Sherlock, love you" John whispered into Sherlocks hair.

"Night John, love you too" Sherlock mumbled into his shoulder already drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first proper attempt at smut, i am a virgin and am a girl so have absolutely no idea how any of this works and any information i have is from other fanfictions. If there are any mistakes please let me know. Any criticism is welcomed (as are kudos) i would like to know how to improve my writing.  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Amber  
> x


End file.
